DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract): Proposed is the development of a miniaturized, minimally invasive test tab device for estimating the concentration of blood glucose and other diabetes-related parameters (analytes). The device doses and transports a blood sample of a volume in the nanoliter range to an integrated detection or signal site. The detection site contains dried chemical reagents capable of reacting with analyte, as well as a composition capable of absorbing a defined volume of blood plasma while inhibiting cellular component of blood from penetrating the composition. The cellular component is wholly removed from the detection site by proprietary chemical and physical mechanisms, thereby obviating the need for a separate cell filtering material, and unmasking the reacted test field for visual or instrumented analysis. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed technology would, for the first time, provide measurement on a single analytical system of the most important diabetes parameters. This system is designed to be operationally rugged and simple so that it can be used by both diabetics and professionals at the POC. This should enhance patient/physician interaction, foster education and compliance, and improve outcomes.